


Let's Not Pretend It's Love

by Ladytalon



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Danger, F/M, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, Sexually Transmitted Diseases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates him just a little bit more than he hates her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Pretend It's Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle XII. Prompt: _hatesex_. Writing this made me extremely uncomfortable - so much so that I very nearly trashed it the moment I finished. You don't need me to tell you how much I hate what Identity Crisis did to Dr. Light's characterization... because I probably already have. What we have here is something I dared myself to write, just to see if I could. Mia's legal here, btw.

  
  
  
  
  
  
She can't stand him. 

That fucking smirk, the dumbass shark-fin helmet, that stupid little beard that belongs in some 1940s comic strip instead of on a real person's face. What kind of guy runs around in white boots? Seriously.

“Don’t fucking take off your gloves,” Mia snaps at him.

Doctor Douchebag clicks his tongue at her in mock-dismay. “Such language is unbecoming of a… oh, wait - does _anyone_ think that you qualify as a lady?” He takes his gloves off. 

Granted, it’s easier to deal with the condom he pulls out from his belt, but that doesn’t mean she wants him actually _touching_ her. “Fuck you.”

Light just laughs as he tears the foil wrapper open with his teeth. “If you insist.” He flicks the condom over to her and she catches it reflexively, watching as he pushes the bottom half of his costume down over his erection. “Put it on.” She licks her lips despite herself, and flushes angrily when he laughs again. Asshole.

Mia rolls the condom onto his dick, hesitating only briefly before running her tongue over the latex-covered tip of it. He puts his gloves back on and his fingers slide into her hair as she sucks his cock, the smell/taste of the condom making her breathe as shallowly as possible; she's not about to suggest he buy the flavored ones, no matter how much she'd like him to. He probably knows, anyway. She pulls off him and spits off to one side, turning around and tugging her pants down to her knees. "Make it quick – I don't have all day."

Instead of moving up behind her as she expects, he makes the light particles solidify around her limbs and flips her over with a negligent wave of his hand. Mia falls back against the chimney, cracking her head painfully enough for tears to stand in her eyes. Light steps within the circle of her legs, reaches down to grip her hips, and lifts her up so she's forced to grab at his shoulders for balance. The smirk she hates so much slides across his face as he maneuvers her, rolling his hips up and shoving her down on his cock… and _fuck_ , if it doesn't feel good.

She doesn't know exactly what makes her come back to him but that big, thick cock has a lot to do with it – unfortunately, Light has a bad habit of putting it wherever he wants and not always bothering to ask permission first. He supports her effortlessly, only moving his right hand to shove her top up around her neck so that he can see her breasts.

Mia squeezes her eyes shut as Light pounds into her, only trying to concentrate on  
how good it feels and not on – her eyes fly open when he backs her against the wall and hooks his thumb in the corner of her mouth. “Ollie’s going to be home soon, isn’t he?” Light breathes, thrusting deep and leaning in until his face is an inch away from hers. “Just imagine if he walked through that door right now and saw this. Maybe he'd want to join in."

 _Fuck you_ is the jist of what she’d say if she could speak with him still stretching her mouth, and Mia slowly begins to bite down on the ball of his thumb. He’s amused until her teeth pierce through the fabric of his glove and she bites into his skin… when she tastes blood, he stops moving and looks at her. She clamps down a little bit more, and pinpricks of light appear behind the irises of his eyes. 

The fingers of his other hand curl around her throat warningly and she loosens her jaw, licking his thumb as he pulls it from her mouth. “Do that again, and you can kiss your finger goodbye.”

Light lifts his hand up to examine the wound, calmly stripping off the bloodied glove. “Just like a little bitch in heat,” he says aloud.

“Fuck you,” Mia snarls.

“If you insist,” he repeats, turning to hurl her on the bed. Light’s on her before she can even blink, pinning her down and ramming into her with headboard-rattling force. She rakes her nails down his back as she tries to buck him off, finally succeeding in dislodging him by grasping her alarm clock and hitting him in the head with it.

He jerks in surprise, giving her just enough time to lever him out, up, and off. Light grabs at her and Mia hits him in the face. They’re on the floor by now, biting and punching; Mia finally succeeds in grabbing his goatee and utilizing her grip on it by slamming the back of his head against the carpet. She kicks off her pants, which are stubbornly hanging from her left ankle, and swings her leg back over him. “I win, you piece of shit.” He just gives her a smile and turns his head to spit blood on the carpet as she reaches back to where his dick is still pressing against her.

The condom seems okay but she’s too responsible to take any chances, so Mia gets out a new one and rolls it on. Light curls one arm beneath his head, watching her as she mounts his cock and sinks down. His half-lidded eyes darken as she rides him, bracing herself with one hand on his chest; Mia stares down at him, watching him watch her.

It disgusts her that she can't seem to stay away from him though to be fair, _he's_ really the one who can't keep away. Mia just has a terrible time saying no… and for some reason, she seems to be the only one whose permission he actively seeks. In his twisted way, he probably thinks this is love. It had started with a fight, both of them so keyed up by blood, anger, and pain that sex seemed like a natural progression of events. One minute they'd been slinging insults and bruises, the next they were fucking on the roof of a building. It's almost as if he's turned on by the risk of infection, which is the sickest thing she's ever heard of.

Mia stares into his eyes and she's reminded that they used to be blue – now, they're the color of freshly spilled ink. She pushes herself up, feeling the first tingling flush of orgasm, and rides him hard. Light's hands hold her hips and he arches his back, driving up into her cunt. "Mmm, yeah," she moans, sucking her lower lip between her teeth and grinding down into each up-thrust. "Harder."

Light sets his feet further apart to brace himself, and does as ordered. She'll have bruises and she'll be sore for at least a week, but it'll be worth it. His cock slides in and out, faster still, and then she's _there_. Mia jerks and twists with it, nearly sobbing with a combination relief and overstimulation because he's still fucking her and _really_ putting his back into it. 

When pleasure/pain has faded to mostly pain, and he knows it, Light finally comes with a shuddering sigh. He presses the back of his head into the carpet with his eyes closed; Mia rolls off and they lie there side by side, breathing hard. "You know," he begins, but she doesn't let him finish whatever slur he has ready.

"Get out," she orders, sitting up and pulling on the closest piece of clothing she can find. It's just a swimsuit cover-up, but it'll do.

He laughs and rolls his head over to look at her. "I wonder what your big brothers would say, if they knew."

"Get. _Out_." Mia crosses the room in two strides, picking up her bow and nocking an arrow. "Now, you sick fuck."

"I'm going; don't get excited." Light reaches down to pull the condom off, but instead of knotting it and putting it in the trashcan that's touching his right ankle, he tosses it off to the side where she can see his semen trickle onto the carpet. "Whoops."

"I'll give _you_ a 'whoops,' you jackass. You're paying for that."

He hauls the bottom of his suit up after wiping his dick with the blanket he jerks off of her bed. "Send me a bill."

God, how she wants to shoot him. Mia grits her teeth and points towards the window. " _Go_." If he decides to leave by climbing out of it, she really _will_ shoot him – just in the leg, maybe in the ass. No… definitely in the ass.

With a final laugh, the fucker tosses a roll of twenties at her feet. "Thanks for the ride, Speedy." Light brushes his hair back with his uninjured hand and slips his cowl up before settling the helmet on his head. 

He teleports away in a wash of white light, and Mia looks down at the rubber band-wrapped cash on the stained carpet.

She's never hated anyone more.


End file.
